


We Can Get Through This

by TrumpisDaddy



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Ravnica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpisDaddy/pseuds/TrumpisDaddy
Summary: Jace and Liliana have problems just like any other family.





	We Can Get Through This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work (criticism is definitely accepted) thankyou for reading tell me if you want to see more! Inspired by theproletariatdontdeservecake

Jace slowly opened his eyes, quickly squinting from the sunlight coming in through his large bedroom window. He turned on his side to face the figure on the bed laying next to him.  
“Good Morning Lilli” Jace whispered as he propped his head up with his elbow. Liliana groaned as she waved her arm up in the air landing it on Jace's neck.  
“Oww” Jace yelled as a smirk began to grow on Liliana's face.  
“Sorry Dear” Liliana said as she turned her head to face Jace. She rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around Jace’s neck, planting a soft kiss on his lips. After a few seconds Jace broke free from the embrace and pushed the purple silk blankets off of his body.  
“Apology accepted” Jace exclaimed as he stood up off the large bed, and stretched his arms it the air while yawning.  
“What do you want for breakfast honey” Liliana said as she also proceeded to get up.  
“I'm not sure” said Jace. “I will go and ask Will”  
Jace turned and walked over to his large walk-in closet and proceeded to grab a blue robe off one of the dozens of racks. He put the robe on and walked out of his bedroom and down the hall. Slowly and carefully he pushed open the door to his sons room.  
“Good morning Will”Jace said softly. Will  
slowly lifted his head off his black pillow.  
“Good morning father” Will said groggily.  
Jace walked over and sat on the edge of his sons bed, “What do you want for breakfast?”  
“Pancakes” shouted will.  
“Ok ok” replied Jace “you get dressed and come down when you are ready” Jace got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Liliana was in a black and purple corset holding their 2 month old child, Vivian, in her arms.  
“Will said he wants pancakes” said Jace. As Jace neared Liliana she frantically handed the baby to him and said, “you handle this, I need to cook” Jace took the baby and was walking back up the stairs, baby in arm, when there was a knock at the large main door.  
“Coming” liliana said as she walked towards the door. Suddenly, to Liliana's surprise, the door swung open and a Azorius senator followed by four boros soldiers entered the house.  
“Sorry for the intrusion Mrs. Beleren but this is urgent business” said the senator.  
“What is goi-” Liliana started to say.  
“We need the Guildpact right now” interrupted the senator.  
“I am here” shouted Jace from the floor above. Jace set the baby down on her crib and quickly met the visitors at his door.  
“I will be back soon Lili” Jace said as he walked out the door. Liliana let out a large sigh as she began to quickly make pancakes. Once the pancakes were done she hastily wrote a note telling Jace that she needed to go somewhere for a few days.  
“Will, keep an eye on your sister until your father comes back. Mommy needs to go for a few days” said Liliana.  
“Ok” replied Will. It was a lot easier for Liliana to write Jace a note because he wasn't there begging for her to stay. Jace never knew the real reason she was leaving and it would hurt Liliana too much to lie to Jace's face about it; If Jace was there Liliana would always end up staying, but thankfully for Liliana, Jace wasn't here…  
Liliana planeswalked out of her house over to innistrad to meet her lover. Liliana had been seeing this one for a few weeks now, Jace was way better. She loved Jace dearly, but sometimes Liliana would get bored of the same old mage sex everyday.  
“Hello my love” said Liliana's lover.  
“Don't call me that, I am Mrs. Beler… miss Vess to you” Beleran reminded Liliana of Jace and made her feel too guilty. The two spent that whole night together. The next morning Liliana was feeling an urge so she went to her lover's room and found him waiting for her. Liliana had just got undressed when she heard something shatter behind her.  
Jace had just come to surprise Liliana. He had to guess where she was but that wasn't too hard since there were only a few places she would ever go. The first place Jace traveled to did not contain Liliana so Jace picked up a vase of flowers and traveled to Innistrad. When Jace saw Liliana he felt his heart sink and it was as if his whole life was ruined. He immediately dropped the vase he was holding and began to cry. Jace did not say anything to Liliana and instead Just planswalked back to their home in Ravnica. Jace went into a spare bedroom, sat on the bed and began to sob. Liliana knew she had messed up this time. Liliana had never seen Jace do something like this, she felt a sadness that she had not felt since the death of Josu. Liliana planeswalked back to Ravnica and attempted to talk to Jace.  
“I will be moved out by tomorrow” said Jace through the bedrooms door.  
“I also assume the kids will be living with me.”  
“Jace no I don't want you to go” cried Liliana  
“Than why did you do this to me!” yelled Jace.  
“Honey I am so sorry” said Liliana.  
Jace got up and opened the door. Liliana could see the tears streaming down his cheeks  
“How could you betray me like this Lili, I… I loved you.” Liliana ran up and embraced Jace.  
“We can get through this, I know we can” said Liliana.


End file.
